In a known structure, an n-side electrode and a p-side electrode are formed on one major surface side of the semiconductor layer. Because electrodes do not interfere with light extraction from a light emission surface in such a structure, there is a lot of flexibility of configurations and layouts of the electrodes. Appropriate design is needed because configurations and layouts of the electrodes affect electrical characteristics and the luminous efficiency.